Cinderella Twist
by VaN LuVeR
Summary: A prophecy is told about the desturction of one world and perhaps the creation of a new but can there love prevail and save their world from destrcution? VH - A Tragic Cinderella Story
1. Birth of a Child

Birth of a child

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Congratulations!!!! It's a girl!" Replied one of the nurses who had been assisting the doctor

"Oh isn't she beautiful?" commented another nurse "Yea! Gorgeous! She truly fits the title" replied the nurse nearest to the child

"By the way what will you name her?" asked a near by doctor out of curiosity

"Well…" replied the mother "we were thinking about naming her Hitomi" she replied as she looked up at her husbands gleaming eyes.

"That has a nice ring to it don't you think?" said the husband as he lovingly took a hold of his wife's hand in reassurance.

"Yes it does" replied the doctor 

"So her name will be Princess Hitomi Kanzaki of Atlantis" the doctor paused "Sounds good…oh and don't forget the take her to the seeress she will be waiting."

In fact the official Atlantian seeress, for the Royal family, was none other then Hitomis' great grandmother who was about 90 years old. She was a sweet old lady just sometimes she was very mysterious, and so the Royal family made a visit to the royal seeress, Hope, (she had been renamed during her ceremony of acceptance) 

Although, she looked the same as 20 years ago, when she was accepted, she hasn't aged a day! This was, after all, the Kanzaki's first child so this was a good opportunity to see if the rumors were true.

As they arrived to the entrance of the mystics residence they were astounded at how large there dwelling area was. There was a path leading all the way to the front where two enormous wooden doors stood (how on earth did those things open?!?)And on the sides of the path there were fountains and trees and gardens, it was like paradise. As our carriage pulled up we stopped and noticed that someone was already waiting for us at the doors.

"Congratulation on the new family member I am assuming you want me to make a prophecy" she asked as the Queen and King walked towards her

"Yes that is correct" replied the much anxious Queen

"Well I can't" 

'WHAT?!?!" both the queen and king replied in shock

"Just kidding! Ha-ha don't have a heart attack! You should have seen your faces!" chuckled the seeress as she thought about how she could have made that prank better

"Well anyways the prophecy right… hand me the child"

Queen Kanzaki reluctantly gave her grandmother her child still bewildered at what she had done.

"Oh my child, you _are_ special" said the seeress as she took a hold of her great grand child and looked at her 

"Alright I will bring her back in a year" grinned Hope 

"No you can't trick us this time" 

"Well I wish I could take her, she is just SOOO CUTE! Who wouldn't want to have her? But I must go I will be back shortly" replied the seeress as she got up and walked off with the child in hand and her long black robe dragging behind her, across the floor, the door opened almost magically, she looked back. "Well your not gonna wait out there all day are you? Come along you can wait inside" she walked in and disappeared though one of the hall ways and we walked aimlessly thought the corridors when we finally came to a stop we were lost… we stopped in front of a picture of a boy with majestic wings and a little cat-like girl beside him. They were just staring at us, I wonder who they were.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hopes' POV

 .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Come child it will be fine! Don't cry yeah that's it… _cutie hehe_

Were almost there so its okay this will all be over before you know it.

Here we are and now you get to meet all of the other mystics! 

"Greetings I have brought the child" 

"Good we must commence the ritual as soon as possible" responded an ambiguous person who was shrouded by the shadows of the room.

The child was taken from me and placed in the middle of the room. It was prearranged and everyone had there own assigned spot we took up our positions and placed out hoods on. We were in a circle as we chanted

_Will of thy show us your path…_

_Tell me your future _

_As well as your past_

_Will of thy show us your path…_

_Tell me your future _

_As well as your past_

Then words just started to flow as if I had known the chant for ages

_Times will be hard_

_As you prevail_

_But danger waits_

_In those we call soul mates._

_Destruction of a fair land_

_Will be your will_

_The one you love,_

_Killed by an obstacle _

_But your love will be like Time_

_Forever and Always_…

This is your Volition

As we stood there in the circle the words came at there own will as we ended

We chanted in unison something we didn't know and this is how it was always but this time it was different

As we stood there the head mystic came into the light and you could see her face and it looked weary and tired (We probably all looked our age right about now) she walked to the sleeping child and placed around her neck, a pendant.

_How strange… I thought only mystics and priest got them… she is a princess she won't grow up to become a mystic will she? I doubt it _

The pendant was blinding as slowly it disappeared!  And yet Hitomi seemed to be aware of this.

_Strange child_

Well we will find out once we interpret the message…

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As we walked and looked at all the strange pictures and statues, I was confused I couldn't recognize any of it, strange animals and machinery and people. Where were they from? We came across a picture of a world with a moon but how did they get a picture of the earth from this point of view? Or was it even the earth?  As I looked closer I saw what looked like a tiny white dragon fly but I was interrupted.

"Umm honey I think we should find our way back" implied the King

"That sounds like a plan but where to go…"

"This way of course" 

"HUH?!? But where did you come from?" said the to now shocked couple

"Don't worry your not lost anymore." Grinned Hope

"But how did you know where to look for us granny?" asked Mz Kanzaki

"Easy dowsing of course, but you don't have to worry about that! Let's get going now" 

Mz Kanzaki, now aggravated that her grandmother would not elaborate followed quietly.

 We followed her through many winding corridors wow_ we walked a lot_ we came to a stop and a mystic walked up to us handing us a book 

"This is for your daughters coming of age ceremony, show it to her then and no time else, it contains the prophecy." Said the peculiar Mystic "you may read it if you like"

Another mystic younger looking then the last one walked up with Hitomi in a blue blanket 

"Here you are" she sweetly said

Hitomi was sleeping peacefully "thank you"

I cradled Hitomi and we said our thanks to Hope and the rest of the Mystics that had been present.

The door slowly closed as the mystics enter. There dwelling slowly grew smaller as we headed on our way to the palace to a party organized for the home coming of Atlantis' new princess, Hitomi. As we rode in the carriage I looked at the book that had been given to us, I looked at the intricate pattern that bordered it and thought of our new life and what the future held for us…


	2. Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer- I don't own Esca! :'( now look at what u did!

Thanks to all the reviewers even though it wasn't much but I appreciate it cuz yeah my last story wasn't a hit so I got discouraged so yeah REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME

If not I just postpone till I am in the mood again but I am in the mood now so its all good!

And yeah tell me what to fix I don't mine criticism (umm I will work on putting more detail and having the pov work out better but from here on it will mainly be Hitomi, some van but not to much!

Can u tell that I am happy?

* * *

Chapter 2 - Cherry Blossom

* * *

Hitomi was sitting in the Royal garden under her favorite tree, it was a magnificent Cherry Tree and it was just in bloom so the bright red cherries where starting to appear. It had been there for as long as she could remember and it was by far her favorite tree to sit under. She sat there admiring her surroundings of all the different flowers and there radiant colors.

She was watching her little brother play with a cat as she sat there thinking about upcoming events. Her parents were starting with the preparations of her Coming of Age Ceremony, She was very nervous: she had to pick her husband on that day. How was she supposed to pick her husband when she didn't know anyone?!? Is this how everyone picked there husband, just on the spur of the moment?!? But she didn't protest, since she had never been to a Coming of Age Ceremony she didn't really know what was **_suppose_** to happen.

"I wonder who my parents are inviting" Hitomi commented to herself

_Everyone I am assuming or maybe just citizens of nobility…. I guess I will have to wait and see_

"SIS!" yelled her little brother, Mamoru, "I'm hungry"

"Alright let's go have lunch then" replied Hitomi annoyed that her train of thought had been disturbed. She was expected to watch over her little brother and take care of him, how annoying!

Hitomi got up and walked over to her little brother and they made there way to the Kitchen, which was buzzing with excitement as the cooks were preparing lunch.

"When will lunch be ready" I asked a near by cook

"Patience little one" grinned the cook "you will get your fill shortly" as he patted us out the kitchen and on our way.

"Well you heard the man no eating for you" I told my brother as I nudged him

"Hey! No fair" he protested as he tried to jump on me but I got away in time.

As we walked through the main hall I could see a cook receiving an order from someone who must have been a farmer, but he seemed too young to be a farmer probably only in his teens, why wasn't he in school like everyone else? He seemed familiar even though I was sure I had never seen him around the palace before. As I stared at him he caught me looking and I turned a bright red I could feel my cheeks burning. He was surprised as well, as he handed the goods to the cook the cook became confused as to why the boy became dazed all of a sudden. Just as the cook was about to look behind I dashed away so that he would not get to see me. I left my brother there confused and so the cook thought, naturally, that it was Mamoru that had caught the boy's attention.

Hitomi dashed down the hall way as she held her cheeks at the thought of what had just happen.

_Who was he? And why was I so dumbfounded when he looked at me! I must have looked like an idiot! O My GOD first impressions are every thing and I ruined mine! He was so handsome I can't believe I got so carried away, His raven like hair his dark mahogany eyes, they were so gorgeous! He was perfect!_

She turned a bright pink at the thought of him and his very much sculpted body (all those years as a farmer did pay off then! :P)

_To bad I will never see him again… my parents wouldn't allow it anyways. Or would they… I don't know but I never knew or met up with someone for longer then a day. When I was younger even my flying instructor was different every time (I wonder why) the first day it was a man and I think he had an assistant… OH that's right he did he was about my age though… maybe it was his son but I can remember what he looked like all I know is that I loved the boys wings! They were so majestic and they were the pearliest I have ever seen, he was so cute I remember wanting to play tag with him but my instructor kept getting in the way, I never did see him again. _

_Come to think there are no male servants in the palace either… what do my parents want, for me to be a loner all my life?!?! And yet they want me to just pick some random person I have never met before! NO I won't do it!_

Hitomi had run to her room and was sitting in the window and without noticing she was looking at the boy who had just taken her breath away, as she got an idea.

'That's it! I will follow him and then they'll see they can't keep me cooped up in this stupid palace like I am an old granny!" she yelled as she stood up making the chair she was sitting in fall back.

* * *

Thanx you all I was gonna make this longer but sry that I didn't its just I thought this was a good stop… plus I have to do HOMEWORK! AHHH! O well lol!

I will update soon!


	3. Daily Escapade

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept what came out of my head_

_Oh umm this is just the same as chapter 2 kinda but from Vans point of view- kinda sorta ionoo just read!

* * *

_

_Chapter 3 - Following Pursuit_

_

* * *

Van's POV

* * *

_

"Hey Get Up!!!! Don't make me go up there! "

"Gezzz…… what did I do to deserve this" groaned a half asleep Van

"Get up silly you have a lot of chores!" giggled a girl who had pounced on Van

"Hey come now give me a break, I was up all last night cleaning the stalls!' smiled Van as he put down the girl. "Now run along Jenny, before you get in trouble for associating with "rift raft" and plus you know your dad doesn't like you to get dirty, you're suppose to be proper, Member!"

"Yeah yeah I know! I'm not a little girl anymore ya know! I can make my own decisions! And your not rift raft!" exclaimed Jenny

"Right you can't even decide what ribbon to wear in your hair without assistance!" teased Van as he pushed the girl towards the exit. "Come on you gotta go to breakfast!"

"Okay, but when you are done with your chores you have to take me to the lake!" exclaimed Jenny as she dashed off towards the Kitchen

"Alright!" yelled Van as the girl ran out of view. Jenny was only 2 years younger then Van and she was very fond of Van, as children they would always play together, it was very hard to pry her away from Van.

After Van had gotten fully dressed, he started with the chores

_Hmm I wonder what all I have to do… let me think…_

_Feed the animals…. Deliver goods to various customers….let the sheep graze umm what else! Am I missing something ah yes clean Virgil's room at his own request and take Jenny to the lake._

_Everyday the same old thing! Chores, food and sleep… what an endless cycle of boredom… _thought Van as he left his room and headed towards the barn. _At least I don't have so many tedious obligations to abide by, poor Virgil, I think his dad overdoes it sometimes. _Both of his cousins looked some what like him. They both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Jenny with long hair and Virgil with short shaggy hair. All of them got it from Vans mother and her sister, Virgil was also the same age as Van as well, 18.

Van reached the barn with the lingering thoughts of vigils father.

Van had originally lived with his parents, naturally, but they had both passed away. He had a grandmother who lived with him as well but since his parents passed away they have been living with his uncle. (Its tradition that all women are to be taken care of or reside with a male figure in there household that can take care of them). Van had been very young when they passed away, about 7 or 8. They died trying to evacuate their city that was being threaten by a near by Volcano, and so it erupted and many died, including his parents, Van himself was sent to his Uncles away from the chaos that is nature.

"There you go bud. Oh and I am guessing you want one to? Ha-ha OKAY OKAY here!" grinned Van, as he hand fed the horse's grain and vegetables. He would also throw in a chunk of sugary substance, which was used to calm the horses.

"Hmm should I let the sheep graze as I clean his room or while I deliver the goods…. I guess I will clean and let them graze so I can keep a good watch on them through the window" Van said aloud as he headed towards the pin where all the sheep were cooped up. He opened the gate and in an instance Van was flooded by the many sheep. _We really need to make this thing bigger, no I mean I should make this thing bigger…_Vans smiled faded as he headed towards the house he called home. Van quickly cleaned his cousin's room and moved on to his next chores which were the basics things that needed cleaning in the house.

_Now I am off to my daily deliveries…. Just on time too… wow the sun rise is so amazing today, that's a good omen, I guess._

_Lets see first I have to drop off the daily goods that the palace request then Mrs. Lanlar wants me to stop by and pick up the pair of chickens she owes us and Mrs. Dawnry needs 4 pounds of Wheat and millet, I think that's all Oh and I can't forget Mr. Yon(Yawn)He needs his milk and the order of veggies he wanted ' _Van then hitched the carriage, loaded it with all the supplies and goods and head into town. He arrived at Mrs. Dawnry's home first; he figured he would leave Mrs. Lanlar for last so that he wouldn't have to worry about the chickens. Mrs. Dawnry was a kind old lady with a good sense of humor she was about Vans height but she had a cane, she had dark hair, with hazel eyes and a thin face, she wasn't what she use to be and her wings where frail, Mrs. Lanlar on the other hand was much younger and hipper she always wore bright clothing and was always doing something, she was plumper and had light brown hair that she would always wear in a neat bud with a hat or bow. They both new Van since he was little and both at one point took care of him, you could say they where both like his 2nd and 3rd family.

"Here you are Mrs. Dawnry, do u think u will want anything that I can bring bye next time I make my rounds?"

"Oh thank you! And you didn't forget the millet this time! Hmm well I am running low on sugar, so a pound of sugar would be good, hmmm and maybe… no no I don't need that yeah I don't think I need much! But thank you very much"

"It's not a problem, Bye!" replied van as he hopped in the carriage and started riding again. After about 10 minutes of riding he reached Mr. Yon's house. He lived close to the Palace which was convenient for Van when he made his rounds. He had a whole system set up_ ("here you go Mr. Yon your goat milk, just the way you like it" "thank you") _He would start with those nearest to him that he had to deliver merchandise to that had already paid, and he would then arrive to the palace and then return and either collect payment, take orders or take goods to others who pay on the spot_. ("Good bye see you next time!" yelled Van) _Van was now riding in the direction towards the palace and he was in a blissful mood.He was nearing the Palace and as usual he was in awe of its beauty. It had an elaborate entrance, full of flowers and hanging willows that were in full bloom and in every direction there could be seen statues of heroines or great philosophers or scientist. This was only the beginning; there were white columns that lead you to the entrance doors that were magnificent as well. The Palace was enormous, windows and towers everywhere__

_Man I would hate to clean that thing_ thought Van as his carriage rode ahead of himself and was already at the drop off area for the kitchen. Immediately a short and round cook came out and started yelling at Van, He had brown hair that was cut very short but was not seen because of the chef hat that he wore. He was a rather Humorous man…

"Where have you been?!?! Today is an important day! I have been waiting for at least 30 minutes!" exclaimed the cook as he wobbled his way over to the carriage and started to check all the produce and things that Van had brought

"I am soooo sorry I hadn't realized I was behind schedule! By the way why is today so special?" asked Van

"Well you see not many know yet but it's almost time for the princesses coming of age ceremony so preparations are going under way!"

"WOW really, already, when is it?" Asked Van out of curiosity

"Oh about a month" Replied the cook as he picked out what he wanted and received them from Van. The cook was now confused Van was just standing there transfixed in his gaze at something but what?

_Wow who is that? She is so so beautiful…. _

Van could feel himself start to blush as he watched the girl run down a hall…

"Run along boy you have no reason to stare!" grinned the cook who scowled Mamoru, who was just standing there confused and alone.

"Yes sir sorry I didn't mean to" replied the boy as he dashed off through the same hall way the girl had gone through

"Thank you Van I will need you to come again! Without doubt! It's a busy week!"

"Don't worry I will" replied van as he accepted the payment and made his way back to his carriage still dazed.

_I wonder if that was the princess…_

Van rode along still thinking about **that **girl, he was so distracted that he even forgot to go to Mrs. Lanlars' to pick up the chickens. Half way home he realized what he had done and decided to go back and pick up the chickens. _Its okay they won't need me anyways its still early._ As he turned around he suddenly stopped the carriage

"You! What are you doing here?" asked Van in complete awed bewilderment

* * *

Authors rant : what do u think? Not to bad ionoo! But yeah sry about the cliff hanger haha! I like it! Your gonna be like so "WTFreak" neaxt chapter! Its not what u think!! Lol!

Well if you have any suggestions plz do tell and I am sry It took so long my computer was dead for like 2 weeks and we had to send it in to repair and I just got it back yesterday! sry!


	4. Knock Out

I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANYTHING IN IT ONLY MY OWN STUFF

Chapter 4 - Knock OUT -

* * *

Hitomi's Perspective

* * *

Hitomi was now scurry about the room as fast as she could collecting things here and there and in the process changing into cloths that she had taken from her maid.

Instead of having her usual elaborate lay out of white and pink or white and blue or some combination that was "fit for a lady" she was now clothed in a simple tan colored dress with a white apron. She wanted to make sure that no one could identify her as "The Princess" because if she was found out then she would be pointed at and talked about and then rumors would start which would be one whole scandal that wasn't true and plus she would get in BIG trouble if her parents knew she left without her body guards.

She stopped at the window and looked out trying to spot the carriage. She knew the direction in which it went so that was good enough for her. She stepped out onto the balcony and she spread her wings out prepared to take flight.

"Oh I better hide this if not someone may see it" she hid her pendant in her dress so no one would be able to see it because her dress went to her neck unlike the usual deep U cut that many people wore. It was her favorite pendant it was light blue and it was set in silver which was perfect because her favorite color combination was blue and silver.

She slowly departed from her balcony trying to be as ambiguous as possible. She was sure that no one had seen her so she started to descend near a thicket of trees.

_Now let's see which way it was _thought Hitomi as she stood there looking in all directions…

_Aha this way! _Hitomi started to walk towards a clearing and soon found her self walking on a gravel road which she was sure would lead her in the right direction. She examined the rode and noticed that there were fresh tracks which meant that she was not too far behind.

She walked for about 7 or 8 minutes before she came to a halt. She spotted the carriage riding along the path towards who knows where. She made sure to stay back so as to not be seen. She was about to cross the path and she was half way to the other side when the carriage started to turn, Hitomi froze in her tacks _OH NO! Where do I hide anywhere I go I will be seen… but anywhere is better then just the middle of the rode… maybe I will just busy myself with something!_

Hitomi hesitated as she quickly decided to "work" on a canopy of vines that she had spotted near by. As she is pretending to pluck grapes she spots the carriage and it was stopped not to far from where she was

_OH NO he must have seen me… he probably recognizes me and has stopped to interrogate me! What do I do?!?! If anything happens just act cool. _She stood there transfixed, with her arm stretched-out, about to take a grape, just starring at the captivating boy that was climbing down from the carriage._ What Magnificent WINGS! _Déjà vu swept over Hitomi before she was brought back to reality abruptly, bye the Boy's beautiful voice.

* * *

Van's Perspective

* * *

"You! What are you doing here?" asked Van in complete awed bewilderment

Van walked closer as if scared that something horrible may happen…

He tiptoed ever closer and all of a sudden took a leap of faith!

"GOTCHA" yelled van as he was kicked!

_HOW the hell did you get out…_ thought Van ….

"How could I be so stupid I forgot to put you back in your pin," Van struggled as he kept hold of the goats' horns as tightly as he could….

"Calm down lil guy I don't want to hurt you…" Van said as the Goat let out one final blow to get his attacker off of him.

The goat nailed Van right in the stomach sending him flying a few feet.

Van just laid there as he tried to recover the air that had just been blown out of him, He sat there absorbed in the situation and collecting information on his surroundings. He slowly revived and noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He quickly stood up.

_Probably another sheep or goat…. Just my rotten luck!_

_What on earth… _Van stood there not able to move from his spot for he was, he was staring at a girl who was….. Gorgeous!

Van hesitated before he spoke "umm can I help you with something miss?"

The girl didn't respond she seemed to be frighten

All of a sudden there was a rush of blood to his head. Van started to feel dizzy as he fell to the ground and the last thing Van heard, before he was engulfed in darkness, was the yell of the girl and footsteps from a different direction coming closer.

* * *

Hitomi's Perspective

* * *

_That must have hurt I mean wow! Poor guy! _Hitomi stroked the boys hair as she sat there cleaning his wound. The boy slowly stirred as he turned his head to face Hitomi, he slowly opened his eyes. _Those eyes are so captivating! _Hitomi gazed at the boy with admiration_ Oh NO, what am I going to tell him when he gets up?!? I guess I will just tell him what happened in due time._

After the boy had taken in his surroundings he jumped up and slowly tried to back away but soon found it a futile effort.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you! And please don't move around you will just hurt yourself more" Urged Hitomi as she tried to calm him down.

"What happen? And who are you?!? And why does my head hurt? Why do I have bandages?" yelled the boy; He slowly calmed down seeing that he was getting nowhere.

"Well first is first," _what should I tell him my name is... should I try my luck with a fake name or not? _"I am Hitomi Kanzaki, and you got hit in the head and then hit in the stomach a couple of times after you were knocked out. So don't move to much you have a few broken ribs…" Hitomi paused "what's your name?"

He just sat there looking at me like I was some weird thing that popped out of the sky.

"My name is Van Fanel, uhhh what exactly happened?"

I wasn't sure where to start but I guess I'll start with the knockout…

"Well you see after you were kick by the goat you found me right…. Well while u were facing me….. Umm this man, I don't know who he was but he walked up behind you with like a cane or something I don't know what but yeah… that's why I didn't say anything and…"

"…and he hit me on the head….alright… But that doesn't explain the broken ribs…" interrupted Van

"Yeah you see it was the guys fault" I replied "He beat you to a pulp!"

"WHERE IS HE? HOW DID HE GET AWAY??" Van replied, looking around to see if he could spot any evidence of the culprit, apparently annoyed with me.

"I don't know where he is, I was too scared to anything I just wanted him to stop and go away…. I'm sorry I just wanting him to leave wishing he would stop and he then he did." _He isn't going to understand….how do I explain what happen! This is going to be hard!_ Thought Hitomi

"What do u mean "he just did" how did he just stop all of sudden did someone stop him" Van glared at me as he asked his questions

"No he disappeared…there was a really bright light and then he was gone…"

"WHAT? You can't just disappear…" Van replied as he contemplated over the possibilities

_I don't even know…. I hope he stops asking questions soon _

"What time is it do u think…. Is it past noon?"

"Umm you have been out for like 2 hours so last time I checked it was noon… the sun was directly over not to long ago…"

"Look thank you for everything but I HAVE TO GO! I am in such big trouble!" replied Van as he tried to get up, making it half way up with the help of his hand until it gave out and he fell.

"I don't think you can make it on your own… would u like me to help?"

With that Hitomi grabbed Van's arm and pulled him up and allowed him to use her as a support. They slowly walked towards Van's carriage and Hitomi helped him up as she followed him and took the reins of the horses as she commanded them to move.

"Which way do we go?" I asked Van who was leaning against me.

"Don't worry the horses will find there way back home." With that said Van fell asleep as we rode towards an unknown destination (well at least to me)

* * *

Authors Rant

Yeah I know it took a while to right but I have been working on it as much as I could… I don't have a lot of spare time….AND I HAVE FINALS AND LOTS OF END OF THE YEAR WORK! SO STRESSFUL! But I hope this chapter wasn't to weird especially with the whole POV thing cuz I know I am weird about that but I am working on it… I just don't like really using "I" the whole time but I get the if its her POV I should but I don't want to so I guess you could say its my own weird POV thing…. Lol ionoo! R&R with comments, corrections, rants, annoyances. It doesn't matter… Live and Learn


	5. Unasked For

SRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I WAS ON VACATION!

I don't Own Esca!

Chapter 5

* * *

As we rode in the carriage the boy that I had just met laid there, sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to do anything to disturb his rest but that was difficult seeing as how the carriage was so sensitive and would bounce on anything. A couple of times I had to hold on to Van so that he wouldn't fall, I didn't mind but I don't see how he didn't awaken.

The Horse's didn't ride for long, about 10 minutes had passed. The horses where going pretty slow, they sensed something was wrong with Van and so they tried there best not to harm there master anymore...

The carriage pulled up to a fairly sized house that was located down a path with a barn and stable off to the left side and then in the center near the house stood something that somewhat resembled a statue of an Atlantic heroin with its wings spread and a bow an arrow prepared to fire.

The paths that lead to the main house was plain, there where no trees or flowers that decorated it or lead the way and the grass that DID grow was not tamed like what Hitomi was use to at the palace.

The horses stopped by the stables and one of them reared his head in protest of the reins that constrained him.

Hitomi decided since they were smart enough to get home alone that she could let them go.

She got down and slowly walked over to the horse, pausing for a moment trying to remember how to work the reins…

_Let's see I have seen people take these things off and on while I was waiting for them to prepare a ride for me… it doesn't look difficult... Just untie this here and probably here and then just slip it off… _

Hitomi Slowly took the reins off of the horse and undid the mouth piece and waited for the horse to take a leave. Hitomi did the same with the next horse but she had to encourage this one to leave. After the horses where taken care of she decided she would go to the house and see if she could get help for Van.

She walked up to the house and was spotted right away. She was afraid that she might be recognized so she decided to act her part, as a servant. She bowed her head as someone that looked about her age came walking outside to greet her.

"Hello How may I help you?" asked the boy politely

Hitomi decided that she would tell a white lie "well you see I was going to do my chores of gathering grapes when I spotted that man over there unconscious… although he did awake for an instance when I was moving him he said that the horses would know the way" Hitomi explained as she pointed to the carriage with Van laying down, seemingly unconscious.

"How did this happen?!? What's wrong with him" exclaimed the boy as he broke into a run towards the carriage to examine Van closer.

Hitomi walked to the carriage as the boy grabbed Van and started caring him towards the main house.

"I did my best in aiding him and I think he has a few broken ribs…" Hitomi waited for a response as the boy carrying Van passed her in a hurry "do u think u will need my help?" yelled Hitomi but to no gain as she was left there standing alone.

_Maybe I can help with the carriage… I KNOW! I will help him with his chores… they have to have sheep I will feed them!_

Hitomi walked to the back of the barn and found an empty pin… _where are all the sheep and goat...?_

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"You! What are you doing here?" asked Van in complete awed bewilderment

Van walked closer as if scared that something horrible may happen…

He tiptoed ever closer and all of a sudden takes a leap of faith!

"GOTCHA" yelled van as he was kicked!

"How could I be so stupid I forgot to put you back in your pin," Van struggled as he kept hold of the goats' horns as tightly as he could….

"Calm down lil fella I don't want to hurt you…" van said as the Goat let out one final blow to get his attacker off of him.

* * *

End of Flash Back

* * *

_OH that's why he had stopped his carriage! He didn't see me he saw one of his goat! _

Hitomi grinned at this error made by Van… such a careless error by someone so… Perfect!

_Alright then I will gather all the sheep I can find!_ Thought Hitomi as she stared off in the direction of the goat that she wasn't even sure would be there anymore.

After a few hours Hitomi was growing weary and was sure she wouldn't be able to find anymore sheep.

During her hunt she had come across a few jackpots or in other words she found a lot of sheep grazing together!

All in all she though she did well she just didn't know the exact number and so decided she would come back perhaps tomorrow to see how things where.

She had trouble at first leading the sheep to where she wanted and would run at them, but would then find herself in the middle of all the sheep so she decided to get a stick and guild them slowly although it took forever she eventually got them to the pin.

_Well that's 37 I don't think much more could fit in this pin anyways… so I should be close to the number of sheep they have. I think I should be heading home its already dark! What if dinner started already?! Well hopefully I am lucky and it hasn't!_

And with that she took one last glance and the now dark house that had some lit rooms, she spread her wings and took off in the direction of the palace deciding to come back tomorrow if possible, not knowing that someone was watching her in the dark with eyes as green as envy!

* * *

I wonder who was watching her?!?! SCARY lol!

Well umm I hope its okay…I haven't worked on any stories lately and I already have everything planned out for this story and to tell you the truth it's a tragedy but it links with the series! I will explain everything at the end… not as a chapter but more like "a closer look" or something with me explaining stuff! Lol iono unless you want to figure out everything on your own! Ionoo

But plz REVIEW!! MUCH THANX to all the reviewers who are so NICE!


End file.
